Talk:Eternal Guardian Zeruiah/@comment-27340631-20160104090628/@comment-26897276-20160104173351
Krantz is a multipurpose defensive unit. Zeruiah is a BB fill unit (or at least that's what's considered her general role). Literally the only thing that clashes in terms of each other's abilities is their elemental buffs and their BBs clearing status ailments (and both being able to clear ailments may not be a bad thing). What made Krantz really great is the fact that he had almost all the perks that Elimo had and still ended up being an offensive mitigator with a light/dark buff (a.k.a. almost every boss units' type weakness outside of raid battles). He made for a perfect offensive mitigator and fills enough roles to be incredibly slot efficient. Zeruiah only weakens his slot efficiency due to giving every elemental buff, making his element buff go to waste. Other than that he's fine. A general content clearing squad that would probably work well is: Zeruiah, Gazia, Paris, Chrome/Charla, and the last unit I'd grab is''' Aurelia probably, if you have her. Gazia as an offensive mitigator would work best with Zeruiah over Krantz, but he's only tough to put on a team, simply because he has so many perks to his LS and BBs that most units would clash with him. He gives good offensive, defensive and mitigation buffs. The fact that Zeruiah's also incredibly slot efficient also makes it a tad hard to set up this team just right. I say Chrome over Elza because for example if Zeruiah is your lead, then Elza's BC per turn would be pointless since Zeruiah would solo-fill the gauges more or less, with Gazia's ES there to help incase. Elza would also clash with Aurelia a bit. Charla doesn't do as much damage as Chrome, but she can be good on the squad if you can put a crit rate booster on the team (or even replace Chrome/Charla with a crit rate+crit dmg up unit, such as Griff if you wish). I put Aurelia on the team since she deals damage, heals, negates your status ailments, and gives a decent DEF buff which slightly compensates for a minor lack in defense and stacks with Paris' flat stat buff. Slap a Cosmic Dust sphere or something to negate status ailments on her and she'll be good to go! These units wouldn't clash with each other much at all (I think, if I'm remembering their abilities right), and on top of it all, they're all fairly slot efficient, so your team would be pretty stacked, at least offensively. You'll probably have not too hard a time with clearing most content other than maybe the latest endgame content with that squad. As for leads, Zeruiah lead is just fine. If you're running Gazia lead, if you're afraid of not being able to fill fast enough on the team or something, a friend BB gauge filler wouldn't be a bad choice, such as Bestie friend or something. Otherwise I'd probably grab something like Gazia/Deimos friend for the taunt and general team defense/protection, etc. \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ '''TL;DR: The units I recommended to be put into a squad are highlighted in bold above. Underneath the highlights is my explanation of why I'd put those units together on a team. Above the highlights is my explanation on how Zeruiah impacts Krantz when they're on the same squad. Leads is described in the last paragraph :)